Sport love Assassin
by AdeleHathawayLoveAnime
Summary: Sazami Haruka, murid pindahan dan sekarang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hinamori Amu. Dia memiliki rahasia, dia adalah assassin dengan misi mengintai keberadaan Easter dan memusnahkannya.. Dan tidak dapat dihindari jika dia bertemu dengan para guardian dan salah satu dari guardian tersebut telah merebut hatinya..bagaimana kehidupan Haruka bersama para guardian?


Hi! Lia disini bersama cerita baru..

Ini tentang Shugo Chara desu~ OC Lia-Chan kali ini bernama Sazami Haruka, berambut dark brown panjang bergelombang terurai sampai punggung dan memiliki mata biru Shappire yang indah. Dia sifatnya pemalu saat bertemu orang baru tapi terlihat sangat ceria gembira kalau sudah akrab. Tapi dia akan serius jika menyangkut pekerjaan.

Itulah penjelasan sekilas dari Lia-Chan tentang OC Lia-Chan.. I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING BUT OC and STORY^^

Minna-San, silahkan membaca~

Kyaaaa! Aku telat! Aku telat! Aku telat! Padahal hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah. Semua murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan aku dengan tergesa-gesa berlari di koridor menuju kelasku. Aku, seperti biasa, setiap pagi lari pagi selama 15 menit. Karena kulihat masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah, jadi aku tidur sebentar. Tapi, malah kesiangan. Ini menyebalkan!

"Haruka memang selalu ceroboh"Kritik guardian Chara-ku, Misaki. dia memiliki rambut hijau tua diikat ponytail dan mata kuning. Dia memakai tank top putih, jaket hijau muda yang tidak diretsleting, bagy pants dan sepatu olahraga. Dia terlahir karena mimpiku yang ingin kuat dan berani.

"Mungkin kau hebat dalam melakukan semua misimu, tapi jangan lupa dasar untuk mencapai kesuksesan menyelesaikan misi"Komen guardian charaku yang lain, Kunai. dia chara lelaki satu-satunya diantara chara-ku. Memiliki rambut dan mata hitam, dia memakai baju ninja hitam tanpa penutup kepala dan memakai syal hitam panjang. Dia lahir dari mimpiku untuk menjadi assassin terhebat.

"Ne, padahal kau bisa menggunakan chara change denganku.. kau bisa terbang dengan cepat ke sekolah"Gerutu chara-ku yang terakhir, Tsuki. Dia chara berambut biru muda panjang dan mata violet. Dia memakai gaun violet one-piece dan sepatu high-heels berwarna biru muda. Di punggungnya terdapat sayap yng berbeda warna. Violet dan biru muda. Dia lahir kemungkinan karena keinginanku menjadi..Ehem, peri air. I-itu mimpiku saat umurku 3 tahun dan aku tidak menyangka mimpiku terlahir menjadi chara.

"Kalau chara nari, yang paling pas itu aku. Dengan kekuatanku, dia akan cepat sampai ke kelas"Bantah Kunai.

"Tidak! Aku!"

"Aku!" Ya ampun! Mereka berisik sekali!

"Strong!Brave!Go!" Pita hijau muncul di sisi kanan rambutku.

"Kalian berdua! Diam!"Ucapku lalu pita itu hilang.

"Ha!Misaki curang!"

"Curang!"

"Misaki! sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan chara nari untuk hal yang tidak perlu! kalian juga, cepat masuk ke dalam tas!"Ucapku memasukkan mereka ke dalam tas dengan paksa.

BRUGH!

"Kyaa!"

"Gaah!"

Ya ampun! karena tergesa-gesa, aku sampai tidak melihat ada orang di depanku. Dan sekarang bokongku sakit karena terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi.

"O-Oi, daijoubu?"Aku melihat sebuah uluran tangan di depanku, kurasa dia orang yang tadi kutabrak. Dengan sedikit rasa malu, aku menerima uluran tangannya dan membantuku berdiri.

"A-Arigatougozai..masu"Saat aku mendongak melihat orang yang kutabrak. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat, tinggi..kakkoi..*Blush*

"Oi~ daijoubu?"Ucapnya lagi membuatku tersadar dan tersipu malu dengan sikapku.

"D-Daijoubu desu.. gomennasai, karena sudah menabrakmu..etto.."Ucapku tidak tahu namanya. Kurasa dia mendapat kodenya(ehem ehem~ di kode nich~) dan tersenyum lebar.

"Souma , Kuukai Souma.. kelas 6"Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Haruka, Sazami Haruka desu"

"Haruka, kenapa tadi kau terburu-buru?"Tanya Souma-Senpai dan aku tersadar kenapa aku tergesa-gesa. Aku telat masuk kelas!

"Taihen! aku harus bergegas! etto, Souma-Senpai aku duluan!"Ucapku sebelum berlari menuju kelasku.

"Ah! Ganbatta ne! Haruka-Chan!"

"Uwah! Kakkoi ne, Haruka-Chan?"

"Diamlah kalian.. dan jangan macam-macam!"

"Hai~"

SREK

Aku menggeser pelan pintu kelas baruku dan mengintip sedikit sampai sensei melihatku dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau pasti murid baru.. Namaku nikaidou, salam kenal. kemarilah dan perkenalkan dirimu"Ucap Nikaidou-Sensei. Aku mengangguk dan dengan gugup masuk ke dalam kelas memperkenalkan diriku.

"H-Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sazami Haruka desu. Yoroshikuonegaishimasu"Ucapku dan tersenyum manis. Kelas ini akan menjadi titik awal untuk misiku.

Dan itulah chapter pertama! hope you like it^^

R & R please, mata ne~


End file.
